The Cherry on Top
by Miss Scott Kennedy
Summary: Wesker has finally found the key to creating his perfect world. He needs her, and although she may not know it yet, she needs him. However, Chris refuses to let Wesker have his way and sets out to stop him. With a battle on the horizon, who will prevail? I DO NOT own Resident Evil or any of its characters, Capcom does. Rated M for future chapters and violence/language.
1. Chapter 1

Claire jolted awake from yet another nightmare. Ever since her older brother, Chris, had told her that he and his partner, Sheva, had finally killed Albert Wesker she had been having the same nightmare.

It was always the same. She was back on Rockford Island with Steve Burnside. They were fighting their way through the monstrous creatures constantly and when it finally seemed like they would get a break, a new nightmare arose.

Claire and Steve were standing back to back looking every which way for the voice that was calling to them. "Ah, Chris' little sister," Steve would then yell for the owner of the voice to show themself and Claire would turn towards him.

As soon as she turned her head though, a powerful grip would have a hold on her. She squirmed as she tried to escape but the arms around her would never loosen. "Clam down dear heart, I promise it will only hurt for a second," she felt a chill down her spine and a slight pressure in her neck as a needle swiftly drew her blood. Before she knew it, she was on the ground at Steve's feet, her hand covering her neck and her eyes looking around franticly. Steve would be crouched down next to her trying to help her up as the voice spoke once more. "Thank you dear heart, perhaps you may be of use to me in the future,"

That's when Claire would bolt awake, sweating heavily and panting. "Why the hell am I having these dreams?!" she sighed heavily as she made her way to the bathroom.

She looked in the mirror to see her pale face caked with strands of stray hair. Her red hair, which was normally bright, was slightly darker than usual which she blamed on stress. She carefully began to wash her face as her thoughts raced through her mind. '_Wesker is dead! Why would I be having nightmares?' _ She dried her face gently and headed to her kitchen to get a snack. '_I suppose it's because Chris told me about what happened,'_ she glanced at the clock, 5:45 A.M.

"Well, I suppose I could get ready for work and eat breakfast." She smiled to herself knowing that even though she was having nightmares, that she had nothing to worry about.

* * *

Although the apartment was dark, it wasn't hard for him to watch her from where he was. She was quite beautiful when she slept, even when she was having a nightmare. Her face was dripping in sweat and her breath was labored. Wesker smirked to himself as he watched her jolt awake, clean herself up and then head to her kitchen. She had no idea what was in store for her.

"Good morning dear heart." Wesker's voice seemed lost to the wind.

He knew he must have her ever since Rockford Island. Her genetic makeup was perfect. She would be the cherry on top of his new and improved world once he released Uroboros. His mind drifted slightly to the other Redfield sibling, Chris. Wesker's blood began to boil as he thought about the annoying pest but cooled slightly as he thought about his plans. "Oh revenge is sweet, eh Claire?"

* * *

Claire sat and twirled her hair silently. Work was boring as usual but she was almost done. She planned on calling Chris when she got off to see where exactly he was at the moment. As soon as she finished her work and clocked out she headed to her car and pulled out her cellphone. After dialing Chris' number she waited for him to answer. After two rings, she heard her brother's lovely voice.

"Hey Sis. What's up?"

Claire smiled. "Hey there Bro. What cha doing?" She had gotten into her car and buckled her seat belt.

"Ah just chilling in your apartment, why?" Claire could hear the smile in his voice.

"You turd! When did you get home? And why didn't you call me?!" Claire was over excited at the news and started her car and headed home.

"I thought I'd just surprise ya," Chris laughed heartily.

"Well, I'll be home soon ya big goof, just don't mess up my apartment too much."

Chris replied as if he were hurt. "You wound me dear sister, I would never do anything like that."

Claire laughed. "Alright Chris, I'll be there soon, Love ya."

She quickly hung up the phone and focused on the road ahead of her. It had been forever since she last saw her brother and he had actually come to visit her this time. The world just seemed like a brighter place now and finally Claire's stress seemed to be dissipating. As she drove straight ahead everything seemed to be perfectly fine until she felt a sudden jolt in the side of her car. The last thing she remembered was her car spinning wildly out of control and slamming her into the airbag.

Wesker smiled wickedly as the sun glinted off his sunglasses. He made his way over to the crashed truck and peered through the window. Claire's head was resting on the deflating airbag and a small trickle of blood was making its way down her forehead. For a split second he felt a little bad that he had hurt her, but it quickly passed. He swiftly opened the door and unbuckled her seatbelt. Wesker lifted Claire into his arms with ease and headed back to his black Cadillac. He opened the back door and carefully slid Claire onto the seat. Before he forgot, he fished his hand into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone. He looked through the history and saw that she had been talking to Chris right before he had crashed her truck. As he glanced back at the truck he smirked and looked back to Claire.

"Sorry about your truck dear heart. It won't matter anymore though," he shut the door and returned to the front seat to start his car.

As he drove to his destination he flipped Claire's phone open and dialed Chris' number, he picked up after the second ring. "Hey sis, where ya at?" Wesker chuckled into the phone and then threw it out the window, destroying it instantly.

Chris looked down at his phone, his heart thumping in his ears. "Claire?! Claire!"

He knew that voice, although he thought it impossible, he knew who that was. "Dammit! That son of a bitch!" He quickly went through his contacts until he found Jill's number. Although she had just recently recovered from being in Wesker's hands, Chris knew she was the one to help him go after that monster again. And this time, they would end that bastard for good.

* * *

Claire's head was pounding. '_What happened?' _She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a strange room. It was completely white and empty beside the small bed she was currently on, a door, and another small room which she figured to be a bathroom. She swung her legs off the bed and rubbed her neck.

"Hello?" she slowly walked over to the door and knocked on it loudly.

She was supposed to be at home now with Chris, what the hell happened? She remembered her truck crashing and that was about it. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice and instantly stopped moving.

"Dear heart, you're safe. No need to panic."

Claire's head franticly swung from side to side. "No! Chris killed you!" she heard a chuckle as she ran back over to the small bed and ducked down beside it.

When she heard a click at the door she wrapped her arms around her knees and pulled them as close as she could, her eyes tightly closed."This is another nightmare, that's all…yea a nightmare."

Before Claire could open her eyes, she felt a hand on her shoulder and felt a source of warmth. Her eyes shot open and she stumbled to crawl away. Wesker smiled down at her and she tried to escape him. He simply grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"Now, now love. Don't be afraid". He lifted her to her feet and began to drag her from the room. She squealed and yelled behind him and tried to pull away from him, of course her efforts were in vain.

Before long, Wesker had them in a lab room and had Claire sitting in a metal chair. The cool metal chilled Claire to the bone as she watched the monster in front of her. Wesker was directly in front of Claire and his nose was almost touching hers.

"What do you want with me?!" Claire shrunk back into the chair as Wesker strapped her arm down. He hadn't answered her question and simply continued to work on what he was doing.

Soon he returned to her side with a syringe in hand. "Now love I'm simply taking a blood sample now so that I can perfect a correct dosage for you."

The word dosage made the color drain from Claire's face. "What are you going to inject me with? Stay away from me!" She lashed out as Wesker walked away with a vial of her blood. She yanked at the restraint on her arm and clumsily tried to remove it with her other hand.

Wesker smiled as he heard the fear in her voice. That fear would soon be replaced and he knew it, humans were so weak. When Wesker turned around once more, he was met with an empty chair and his temper began to rise. "That pathetic woman!" He quickly raced down the hall after her.

* * *

Claire's breath was heavy and her legs felt numb. She began running as fast as her legs would carry her when she broke the restraint on her arm. '_I have to get away, call Chris!' _Her mind was in shambles and tears began to stream down her checks. Why was this monster still alive? Why did he want her? When she arrived at a steel door she quickly fumbled with the handle to open it. When it didn't open, she assumed it locked and turned to go the other way. Unfortunately she didn't get far.

Once Wesker found his runaway he spent no time in containing her. He effortlessly kicked Claire in the stomach sending her flying back into the steel door, causing it to clang loudly as she hit. "Now dear heart, I told you there is nothing to fear," he walked over to Claire's crumpled form and pulled her up by her hair.

She yelped loudly and clawed at his hands. "If you were not so important, I'll have you know that I would probably have killed you by now." He pulled his hand back and brought it back down across Claire's face. She cried out in pain as Wesker hit her not once but twice.

Wesker released her hair and Claire's body crumpled down to the floor, resting at his feet. "To harm you severely would only hinder my plans, Love."

Claire struggled to look up at Wesker's face as she lay down at his feet. The pain in her stomach and cheek throbbed angrily as she tried to stand up. Wesker sighed and scooped Claire into his arms as he saw her struggling. Of course she wouldn't simply accept his help, and she began to struggle and thrash in his arms.

"Le..let me g..go," Claire's voice was weak and once again Wesker felt that strange pang because he had hurt her. He quickly dismissed it, however, and continued to walk down the hallway back to the small room he kept Claire in for now. Her tiny fists pounded on his chest as he entered the room and laid her down on the bed.

Claire watched as he walked off into the small room and returned with a damp rag. He began to gently wipe away the flecks of blood on her face and smiled down at her. "Dear heart, you are very important to me," he paused as he turned to leave. "Perhaps you shall like your role?" He questioned quietly as he left the room and locked the door behind him.

Claire stared at the door as if waiting for it to open once again. When it didn't, she let her mind wander. '_Why would I like anything to do with that asshole?!' _Her head began to pound once again and she turned on her side and curled up slightly. '_Chris. Where am I?' _she thought briefly before sleep claimed her aching form.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry if my updates take so long, I've probably got the same excuses as everyone else like school and work but I'm gonna try to update as soon as possible and write more of my story every time I have free time. I'd like to thank all the people who are now following my story as well, It always makes my day when i receive those emails! I hope you guys enjoy, sorry for any mistakes and please feel free to review :)

* * *

Chris tapped his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel of his vehicle. The traffic was horrible and backed up as far as the eye could see. "Dammit Move!" Chris pounded his fist down angrily.

Jill, who sat in the passenger's seat, glanced at Chris with sad eyes. "Chris," her voice was tender. "You need to calm down, screaming won't get us anywhere."

Chris huffed and turned to Jill. Her blonde hair was tied lazily in a ponytail and her silver-blue eyes sparkled with worry. "I'm sorry Jill," Chris had tried to stay as calm as he could but it was his little sister for crying out loud! "She's all I have,"

Jill looked down at her hands that rested in her lap. "I understand, I really do. But if we panic, Wesker gets what he wants. Please, don't give him that satisfaction," Jill watched the world pass her by as the car finally started to move again.

Chris glanced back to her one last time before focusing on the road ahead. "Don't worry Jill, that bastard won't get anything from us."Jill's lips twitched up into a small smile as she rested her hand on Chris' knee. "Thank you." Chris chuckled and nodded his head in response as he grabbed Jill's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

* * *

Wesker stared into the microscope as he examined his work. The correct serum dosage would be able to be determined faster than he had anticipated and he was actually excited. Although Wesker himself required the same serum, Claire was smaller and her genetic makeup was quite different, however, the faster his work was competed the faster he could finally have some fun. He rose from his seated position and stretched his arms outward. He glanced at the clock on the far wall and sighed. It was early in the morning and although he didn't require food, he knew Claire did.

Claire's eyes blinked open and she slowly sat up. As soon as she moved, lights began to illuminate the small room she was held in. She had no idea what time it was or how long she had slept, but she remembered where she was. "Hell," she whispered softly to herself as she picked herself up off the bed and headed to the small bathroom.

After relieving herself she glanced into the small mirror hanging above the sink. Her face was slightly bruised from her encounter with Wesker and when she turned to exit the room, a sharp pain shot through her stomach reminding her of the brutal kick she received. She carefully lifted her shirt to find yet another purple bruise. '_That asshole threw me around like a rag doll!' _

Claire was truly confused now. Wesker had told her that she was important to him and as far as she knew, the man never lied. If she was so important, why would he attack her like he did? Claire chuckled sarcastically. She had tried to escape from him though. Claire sat back down on the small bed and looked around for something to do. The room was completely empty though. No books, radio, or TV. "An iPod would be nice," Claire sighed as she lay back down to stare at the ceiling.

Before long, she heard a click at the door and jumped from the bed to stand in a defensive position. Chris had taught his little sister well when he had the time and Claire was ready to use what she had learned. The door seemed to creep open until finally Wesker walked in with a tray of food. When he saw Claire's stance he smirked and chuckled. "Love, I simply brought you breakfast," He sat the tray down on the small nightstand next to Claire and backed away.

The tray contained a bowl of fresh fruit, a glass of milk, a stack of waffles and a small container of syrup. Claire's stomach instantly responded by growling at her and she sighed. She still had to eat whether she liked it or not. Wesker watched as Claire cautiously climbed back onto the bed and began nibbling on her food. He smiled to himself and crossed his arms across his chest. Claire glanced up to see him smiling at her at couldn't stop her temper from rising.

"What are you staring at?!" Claire raised her voice slightly but had quickly clasped her hand over her mouth when she spoke. She did NOT want to piss him off again and receive another kick to the stomach.

Wesker shook his head and slowly walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down. He still hadn't spoken, he simply watched her as she ate. Claire was beginning to feel uncomfortable under his intense stare as she turned and began to pick at some strawberries. Once Claire looked away from him, Wesker lightly brushed a strand of hair from her face and she freaked out instantly jumping from the bed, running to the bathroom and sinking into the shower. Her cheeks were graced with a pink blush and her breath was labored. '_.Hell'. _

Wesker's eyebrows were slightly raised in surprise as he watched her run from the slightest touch. "Interesting,"

He glanced into the bathroom where he saw his dear heart squished up against the shower wall. "Dear heart, why did you run from me?" he slowly made his way into the bathroom.

Claire had begun to shake slightly. "Stay away from me you monster!"

Claire threw a bar of soap at him as he got closer, but he effortlessly dodged it. Before she could blink, Wesker was kneeling down in front of her with a wicked smile on his face. He slowly extended his hand until it cupped Claire's cheek. She instantly felt dizzy and tried to get away, turning the water on in the process.

As the water cascaded down over them, Wesker acted as if nothing had happened and continued to stare into Claire's frightened eyes. "Dear heart, I have such _wonderful _plans for you," Wesker had subtly moved closer to Claire and they were only centimeters apart.

Claire felt her face begin to heat up and she began to mumble. "W…what are you trying…t…to do? Get away!" She had begun pounding her fists against his chest and tried to kick him away. He simply chuckled and stood up, yanking Claire up by her wrist and wrapping his arm around her waist possessively.

When she tried to break away from him, Wesker sighed and knocked her out. "Now Love this could have been so much easier," he hoisted her into his arms and began to make his way to the lab.

On his way out the door he pulled out his phone and dialed. "I require your assistance." Wesker wasn't one to dance around the main point.

The person on the other end curtly responded "Yes sir." And the call was ended.

* * *

A young man walked down the dimly lit hallway with an uneasy feeling. Whenever Mr. Wesker called for him, he normally had to end innocent lives or sit hours at a time preforming grueling research. He stopped outside a steel door and sighed as he straightened his back and held his head high.

Before he could enter, he heard a voice from the other side. "Please don't waist my time, Mr. Kepner, its quite valuable."

A chill ran down his spine as he rushed through the door. "Forgive me Mr. Wesker, I didn't mean to…" he was cut off with a wave of Wesker's hand.

"Mr. Kepner, I do not care for your pathetic excuses."Wesker silently walked off into another room with Kepner shuffling closely behind him.

Kepner stared at his feet as they walked through the facility. He wondered whose life he was going to end and what exactly he would be ending it with. When they entered into the lab room, Kepner saw a woman lying on one of the metal exam tables with a sheet covering her body. This was nothing new to him, but this particular person was extremely beautiful. She had soft pale skin that seemed to glow due to her bright, long, red hair and a wonderful body from what he could tell.

Wesker glanced back at his lapdog and let out a low growl when he noticed him staring at Claire.

"Kepner! What are you staring at?" Wesker was NOT going to tolerate distraction and on top of that, he felt slightly pissed that someone else was ogling at _his_ Claire. However, Wesker couldn't help but smirk when Kepner replied in his shaky voice.

"Oh, uh sorry Sir! I was simply observing, I swear." Kepner had a small amount of sweat running down his brow.

Wesker continued forward until passed the exam table and approached his supplies. As he rummaged around, Kepner walked up to the table and briefly glanced down at the women once more. He moved to take her pulse but as soon as he touched her wrist, her eyes shot open. Her icy blue eyes franticly searched the room until they met with Kepner's. Before either of them could speak, Wesker had Kepner skidding backwards on the floor as he took his place by Claire. "I would watch myself if I were you, Kepner."

Claire furrowed her brow, sat up and then slipped down off the table."Wesker! What the HELL is your problem!" She was waving her arms back and forth and pointing her finger in Wesker's face. To her dismay, Wesker was smirking at her instead of answering her or showing concern.

Wesker leaned closer to her until his lips were touching her ear. "Dear heart, would you mind looking down?"

Claire was confused at his comment but looked down to see what he was talking about. She screamed and dropped to the floor wrapping her arms around herself when she saw that she was naked. "You…you…you asshole!"

Wesker was chuckling as he picked up the sheet and wrapped it around her body. He was disappointed in having to cover such a lovely body, but he couldn't let Kepner see any more than he had.

Kepner was flabbergasted. This woman had a perfect body and a heavenly voice, even when angry. Why would Wesker experiment on someone so lovely? As he stood up and dusted himself off, Wesker had wrapped a sheet around the woman and turned to him with a stern face. Of course he couldn't see his eyes through his sunglasses, but he knew he meant business.

"Mr. Kepner, this is Claire." He motioned toward the woman with a smirk and she responded by shooting him and icy glare.

"Excuse me _Mister_," Claire jumped from her spot on the floor and turned from Wesker. "But I can introduce myself!" she walked over to Kepner and held out her hand while the other one held the sheet in place. "Forgive my…indecency, but my name is Claire Redfield." She realized that she was smiling for the first time in a while.

Kepner smiled back and took her hand. "Hello Miss Redfield, I'm Victor Kepner."

Claire giggled. "Please, call me Claire, Victor."

Wesker growled lowly and crossed his arms. This low life thought himself qualified to speak to Claire? "Kepner, I demand you get to work immediately. Everything you need is already laid out. Go, _now_."

Kepner nodded abruptly and rushed around Claire with a short "Goodbye." As he disappeared into another room Claire turned around to give Wesker a piece of her mind but was met with a cold sting to her neck.

Before long, her legs failed her and she began to fall, but Wesker caught her before she hit the ground. "Now my Dear heart, I can't have you trying to escape while I work. I promise as soon as I'm done, we can spend more time together." He smirked as Claire's eyes began to droop.

"Y…you…" The drug claimed her before she could finish and Wesker carried her back to the table with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Okay, I know its been forever since i've updated and i'm sorry! Hopefully i'll kick my butt into gear and start writing more. Any who, this chapter may be a little crazy or choppy but hopefully it doesn't happen again in the future. Hope you guys enjoy it and please feel free to give reviews, i always look forward to reading them!

* * *

Jill sighed heavily as she continued to type on her computer. She and Chis had been working constantly all throughout the day, barely taking any breaks. She glanced over to where Chris sat and smiled sadly. The poor man had passed out sitting up with his head resting in the palm of his hand. Quietly, Jill rose from her seat and tip-toed over to where he sat. She carefully brushed his hair from his forehead and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Chris, time to go home."

Chris mumbled quietly before suddenly jerking awake. "What is it? Did you find something?" his eyes were clouded with sleep and there was a red mark where his hand previously was.

Jill giggled to herself at the sight but shook her head with a frown. "Sorry Chris. We'll try again tomorrow though."

Chris shook his head and swatted Jill's hand away. "Dammit…" he cursed under his breath as he turned back to the computer in front of him.

Jill's face dropped as she backed away from him. She just couldn't get through to him anymore it seemed. '_I suppose I should go and fetch some dinner_.' Jill grabbed her jacket and began heading for the door before Chris stopped her.

"Could you pick up some take-out? I guess I can't ignore this damn stomach anymore huh?" he chuckled nervously.

Jill giggled in response and nodded. "You bet partner! When I get back we'll eat and then get back to work for a few more hours," She paused for a second as Chris nodded and chuckled. "But then we have to go home and get some rest! We're not machines Chris."

Chris' chuckle turned into a laugh. "Alright ma'am, you got a deal."

Jill shook her head and smiled contently as she left.

* * *

Kepner stared into the microscope before writing a few notes into a notebook beside him. The blood sample he was examining was quite amazing. Whatever virus he introduced to it, it would adapt rather than be devoured. The owner of the sample was an extremely lucky person. He grabbed the nearby vile and read the label printed on it. Sadly it only had PROJECT U on the label and Kepner was left wondering who the blood belonged to.

As Kepner continued to work, Wesker walked through the doors with his hands behind his back.

"What have you discovered Mr. Kepner?" Wesker was here for results, of course.

Kepner jumped from his seat and smiled. "Well Sir, this sample is simply amazing!" he gestured to the microscope behind him. "It's immune to everything I've introduced to it."

Wesker smirked and chuckled, which sent a chill through the room. "Good job Victor. You can take a break now."

Kepner was utterly surprised. Wesker had never addressed him by his first name and** never** let him take breaks while he worked. "Umm…Th…thank you Sir."

Wesker didn't responded and simply turned to leave, his long coat swaying with the motion.

* * *

Claire had no idea where she was, but she knew it had to be a dream. The rain was pounding into the ground around her but she was completely dry. It seemed the area around her was the only dry place. She turned her head from side to side looking for any signs of life, but so far she found none.

"Hello?" She began to walk around the desolate area surrounding her.

Buildings were set ablaze and falling apart left and right. Cars were flung haphazardly around but Claire's path was free of obstruction. Suddenly a familiar figure appeared in front of her.

"Chris!" Claire had never been more excited to see him in her life. She ran towards him and he smiled sadly at her. "What's the matter Chris?" She grabbed his hand and held on for dear life, she wasn't going to let him go again if she could help it.

When Chris began to speak to her, his voice was solemn and his always cheerful eyes shown only pain. "What did he do to you sis?" Chris' other hand began to stroke Claire's cheek gently.

Claire's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean Chris?"

She tightened her grip on his hand, fearing that he would disappear if she let go. For some reason, however, Chris stepped away from her and pulled his hand away in the process. When she tried to go after him, she felt someone grab her waist and pull her back. She looked to see who it was and she wasn't surprised.

"Wesker! Let me go!"

She tried to get away but Wesker simply chuckled. "Now Dear heart, you'll get used to it, _I promise._"

Claire's body froze instantly at his words. '_What does he mean?_' She quickly looked down to asses her appearance but nothing was out of the ordinary. When she looked up to Wesker, however, she could see her eyes in the reflection of his sunglasses. Her once blue irises were almost all black with the exception of a small green circle surrounding the void. Before Claire could freak out, her eyes returned to normal. Afterwards she startled awake quickly.

* * *

Claire tried to sit up but her hands and feet were strapped down. Claire's heart was pounding inside her chest and her breath was labored. '_What did that dream mean? What was with my eyes?!'_ Claire closed her eyes to calm herself when she heard someone enter the room. When she opened her eyes she expected Wesker but found Kepner instead.

"Victor!" He quickly jerked his head towards his name and smiled when he was met with Claire's smile.

"Good morning Claire. How are you feeling?"

Claire shot him a lopsided grin. "You know, just enjoying my vacation."

Kepner laughed and walked behind her and out of her sight. "Well, I could help you out there. Just one moment."

She heard him rustling through something before he returned to her side with a small key. He quickly set to work unlocking her restraints and helped her up from the table. She looked down at herself to make sure she was clothed, this time she had a white gown on.

"Won't you get in trouble for letting me loose?" Claire was worried for this man's safety, although she just met him he was her only friend at the moment.

Kepner chuckled and shook his head. "No, you need exercise and food."

At the mention of food Claire's stomach gurgled at her and she laughed. "I guess that's true, huh?"

Kepner began to walk towards the door and motioned for Claire to follow. "This way, Miss Redfield." Claire followed closely on his heels as he led them to a small room. The room contained a small table and chair. On top of the table was a small plate of food and a glass of water. "I'll be back to collect you in a few, Claire." Kepner hurriedly left the room leaving Claire alone and slightly confused. She didn't really know Kepner, but in her opinion, he was acting strange.

"Okay, I guess."

* * *

Wesker watched as Claire cautiously sat down at the small table and began to pick at the food in front of her. When Kepner entered the room behind him he smirked and turned towards him. "Now we can start. After she is done, you may inject her with the serum."

Kepner started to protest but Wesker cut him off. "You do as you are told, Mr. Kepner. Nothing more."

Kepner frowned and dropped his head slightly. "Yes Sir." He walked over to the monitors and watched Claire with a sense of dread. Kepner had no idea what he was going to do to her, but he knew he was probably going to ruin her life.

Wesker watched as his pathetic subordinate sulked in the corner. Such things as emotions were quite useless to him. Soon Claire would receive her serum, however, and he was actually elated. While he tweaked it slightly from the one he used, he was excited to see how her body would react to it. As he watched Claire finish her plate and stand from her seat he turned to Kepner and placed his hands behind his back.

"Go now Kepner, before I get impatient."

Kepner jumped slightly at his sudden comment but wasted no time. Before he left the room he gathered up a large syringe and his notebook.

* * *

Kepner walked into the room slowly and approached Claire. Her smile lit up her face and her blue eyes were soft.

"Victor! Maybe we could chat for a while? It gets kind of boring all by myself."

Instead of smiling back like she expected, Kepner stared sadly at her as he took her hand in his and pulled her closer.

"What's the matter? Did Wesker do something to you?! I'll kick his ass!" Claire began ranting and her voice echoed off the walls.

Kepner pulled her to his chest and held her tightly in place. Claire squeaked in surprise at the sudden force and her instincts suddenly kicked in telling her to run. Before she could release herself, however, she felt a slight pressure in her neck and then a burning surge through her body. It was extremely painful, causing her to fall to the floor screaming in agony. Tears began to streak her cheeks and she clawed at the floor around her.

Kepner stepped back, his face showing his regret. "Forgive me, Claire." He turned to leave but Wesker blocked the doorway.

"Do not feel sorry for her Kepner. She is transforming into something wonderful."

Wesker walked over to Claire, who was still thrashing on the ground. He firmly held her down and gently brushed the matted hair from her face. Wesker leaned down to her ear and began to whisper to her.

"It only hurts at first Dear heart." As soon as he began to speak to her, Claire's body instantly relaxed and her thrashing stopped. This allowed Wesker to lift her from her spot on the floor. "The serum seems to work even better than I believed it to."

Wesker passed Kepner on his way out of the room and turned his head towards him. "You may leave for now, I shall call you if you're needed further."

Kepner felt slightly relieved but he knew he had done wrong. As he walked back through the facility and to the exit he remembered Wesker saying something about Claire having a brother. Perhaps Claire wasn't lost after all.

* * *

Chris rubbed his eyes as he turned off his alarm clock. The sunlight shone slightly through the window as Chris shuffled lazily around his room. After slipping on a pair of jeans and a button up shirt, his phone began to ring. He rushed over to it and flipped it open.

"Hello?"He slipped his shoes on as he waited for a response.

"Hey, there Partner." Jill's voice sounded from the opposite end. "Wanna go get some breakfast before heading to work?"

Chris smiled and shook his head. Jill was always looking for ways to make Chris' day better. "Of course Jill. I would love to go to breakfast with you,"

"Alright then! I'll be there in about 15 minutes!" Jill remarked happily before they said their goodbyes and hung up.

About 10 minutes later Chris' phone rang again. "I'll be down in a sec," Chris expected to hear Jill's cheerful voice but instead it was the voice of a man.

"Uhm…is this Chris Redfield?"

Chris was taken aback. "Y…yea I'm Chris."

The voice was slightly shaky from what Chris could tell. "My name is Victor and I know where you can find your sister."

Chris almost dropped his phone. "This better not be a joke asshole! I'm warning you,"

The shaky voice replied almost immediately. "No! No I'm not lying to you! She needs your help and I can help you get to her."

Chris could hear the sincerity in the man's voice. "Alright Victor, tell me what I need to know."


End file.
